Fairytales
by xxFragmentsxx
Summary: Italy gets in trouble, and ends up asking for bedtime stories from Germany. GerIta fluff. Based on parts of season one, episode six. Both human names and country names used.


Fairytales (_Episode 1x6_)  
>by xxFragmentsxx<p>

_'Damn Austria, putting me in these idiotically patched-up man panties!' _ Germany fumed as he stalked down the hallway towards his room, ready to toss the used underwear in the trash and put on some pants. _'I wish that piano-playing sissy had never moved in!'_. As Ludwig's temper began to boil, he also lost sight of his surroundings, and was completely oblivious to a lonesome Italy sitting at the foot of his bed, waiting for him to return.

"Ve~ It's Ludi! Hello Ludi!" The sweet little country grinned from ear to ear as he welcomed his friend _Ludi_back to their half of the household.

"Ya, ya, vhatever..." Germany replied with a sigh as he leaned over his open dresser drawer. And then suddenly, realization hit him, and the assertive European country felt a blush crawl on his face, as well as more anger pile up in his brain. Italy, on the other hand, was holding back fits of giggles.

"L-L-L-_Ludi_~" Feliciano cringed happily at the sight before him, "You're _underpants_! They're _patched_!" Eventually, Italy couldn't hold it in anymore, and erupted with laughter, folding an arm over his stomach to contain himself. Then, in a sudden act of daringness, the Italian _crossed the line_ with Ludi. Swiftly, he got up from the edge of the bed, hand held out, and tapped Germany _right on the butt_, specifically where Austria had sewn up the light-blue boxers with a cute yellow scrap of cloth.

Germany growled as his anger levels finally reached full capacity. Quickly, he spun around and summoned all of his testosterone and vocal powers, pointing them at the giggly Italian. "SHUT THE HELL UP, FELICIANO!" He roared, getting Feli's attention and causing him to flinch back in terror, "IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT I LOOK SO RIDICULOUS! THAT DAMN AUSTRIA WAS THE ONE WHO PATCHED THEM UP IN THE FIRST PLACE! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Feliciano whimpered, then hung his head low and dragged his feet over to the door. Germany held his hands on his hips and watched with piercing eyes as Italy sulked off to his own bedroom for a "time-out" as he had come to call it. It was the ultimate punishment before death at Ludwig's house, and the clumsy little Feli was often subjected to it when things got too out of hand. That being said, Ludwig knew he wasn't _always_ in the right about these sorts of things, especially when it came to Feliciano. And the blush lingering on the German's face made it all too apparent that this time, his temper might have gotten the best of him (as well as his itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny tiny-winy super secret crush on Feli). Sighing, Ludwig made his way back to the dresser and slipped on a pair of pants. _'Though I really don't want to, I aught to keep him punished,'_ He thought as he slowly approached Italy's room, _'If I back down this time, he'll be begging me to cut him slack another day. Ugh... better get this over with.'_ Reluctantly, Germany knocked on the door, then opened it slowly, only to see Italy sitting on his bed absorbed in...

"VIDEO GAMES!" Furious, Ludwig swiped the DS or PSP or whatever Feliciano was playing with these days, right out of his hands and promptly switched it off. "Vhen have I EVER let you play games during a time out?" The seemingly-angry German asked. Feli just shrugged, trying to avoid further punishment, and smiled contentedly at his friend. "During a time out, you are only to read the literature on your shelves und think about vhat you have done, IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Y-yes, L-Ludi. Ve~" Italy flinched again, saluting like Ludwig had taught him.

"Good, now stay in here until I designate that your punishment is over." And with that, Ludwig slammed the door shut._ 'Ugh... what was I thinking?'_The German let out a depressed sigh, then retreated to his own room to sort out his thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Italy, open up, it is time for dinner." Germany held two bowls in his arms, waiting for cute little Feli to come to the door and let him in. As had become customary lately, Ludwig let out a deep sigh, his mind still racing. All day he had stressed over Feliciano and his feelings towards him.<em> 'I can't just constantly be mean to him all the time! But still, that's all I've ever known. Feli will never fall for me. Us Germans are too stiff and cold, and Italians are some of the most romantic people in the whole world! He'll surely settle for someone much better.'<em> Poor Germany was ever so sad over his impossible desire to be with Italy. However, despite this extreme doubt, he had still gone the extra mile to impress his Italian love-interest and had literally _begged_Japan to make pasta for dinner that night (a rather embarrassing course of action, to say the least). Never the less, Germany knew it would be worth it just to see the absolutely precious look on Italy's face that would surely come about as he laid eyes on the dish.

Suddenly, Ludwig was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Feliciano's door swinging open, and the little red-head walking away just as soon as he had approached the German man. Feli sat down on his bed, then looked up at Ludwig, motioning for him to come over. "Look and see this, Germany, it's a book of fairy tales I found on my shelf!" Quickly, Germany shuffled over and sat down next to Italy on the bed, placing a bowl in each of their laps and then turning his attention to the book. "The pictures are real pretty, but the words are super-duper hard for a kids book," Feliciano explained, looking down at his legs in embarrassment at not being able to understand the writing, "Do you think maybe you could... r-read it to me, Ludi? L-like, a bedtime story?"

Ludwig let out a light gasp and began to blush profusely. "I-I-, ya, sure, uh, F-Feli. Hand me the book." His hands were shaking as he took the book in his hands. "Now which story do you want me to read?"

"The one about the lost princess, on page 52!" Italy answered. At first, Germany was rather confused, considering the cute little Italian had just shared that he couldn't understand the text whatsoever, but the picture, as well as the title "The Lost Princess", made it clear where he got the plot from.

"Alright," Ludwig began, "The lost princess..."

* * *

><p>"And so, after years and years of being apart, the prince's eyes were cleared of the magical fog and he could finally see that the princess he had lost long ago was the girl standing right before him. The end." Ludwig turned to Feliciano, only to see that he had quietly fallen asleep on Ludwig's solder. "Ahh..." Ludwig sighed, "Might as well let him sleep." The German man attempted to get up from his seat, but was stopped by a little hand with five little fingers clutching at his muscular arm.<p>

"P-please don't go, Ludi..." Feliciano mumbled, despite his state of slumber. Ludwig groaned.

"Alright, fine," He agreed to himself. Gently, he picked Feli up and held him carefully in his arms, then walked back to his own room and plopped the sweet Italian onto the bed. He proceeded to daintily strip them both down to their undergarments, when Ludwig noticed something. He was still wearing the silly-looking patched up boxers from before! He looked down at Feliciano, only to see that the cute little red head who was _supposed_to be sleeping, was smirking at the sight of Ludwig's silly undies. Tired, Ludwig sighed in defeat, then surprisingly, let a little smile slip, before climbing in bed next to Italy.

"Goodnight, Feli."

"Goodnight, Ludi." Suddenly, Feliciano leaned over in a quick motion and gave Ludwig a little peck on the cheek, "Ti amo."

Blushing, Ludwig replied in a whisper, "Ich liebe dich." Then, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Germany awoke with a gasp, clutching his forehead in pain. Italy soon followed, concerned for the man in bed beside him. "I had the strangest dream," Ludwig said, gazing down at his lap as if it would provide answers. "It was so blurry and vague, but I think it took place back in my childhood..."<p>

_The End_


End file.
